


I Love You, Carlos

by Queen_Preferences



Series: Home of Descendants Drabbles [7]
Category: Descendants (2015)
Genre: F/M, Gay, M/M, Slash, benlos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-18
Updated: 2016-12-18
Packaged: 2018-09-09 16:17:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8899018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_Preferences/pseuds/Queen_Preferences
Summary: Summary: Ben comforts Carlos.





	

Title: I Love You, Carlos

Author: Queen_Preferences

Rating: K+

Fandom: Descendants, 2015

Series: none

Pairings: Ben/Carlos, Ben/Audrey, Jay/Chad, and Mal/Ben.

Characters: Ben, Carlos, Audrey, Jay, Chad Charming, and Mal.

Summary: Ben comforts Carlos.

Disclaimer: Descendants, 2015 is not mine nor identities of all the characters inside the story despite how badly I want them. This fiction is completely mine and I own everything inside beside the characters. Reviews fans, and comments are welcomed.

* * *

Ben was bone tired when he got home.

All day he's been ran silly from school meetings to royal meetings. Audrey stop him holding him for a minute only to argue why he and Carlos shouldn't be together. Ben ended a conflict between Lonnie, and Jay. The daughter of Mulan thought it would be okay to kiss Chad Charming with his boyfriend beside him. It took almost a hour to convince Jay he couldn't steal everything from her room, and place them on the roof. He still had fitting for his crown, and his robe tomorrow along with student council meetings scheduled tomorrow however that was until tomorrow.

All Ben wanted to do was just take a nice hot shower and sleep off the awful day cuddled into Carlos's small body. Sadly that happy thought was killed when he entered his bedroom to find Carlos outside on the balcony. His white and black hair was slicked against his head as rain poured down onto him. He was still dressed in his school attire as he stood directly in the middle of the balcony.

‘ _Guess the shower and nap would have to wait.’_ Ben thought as he moved to stand outside the door of the balcony.

"Carlos? Baby, what's wrong?"

Carlos immediately stiffened, crossing his arms tighter. "Nothing." He grumbled.

"It doesn't look nothing. Babe, come inside, you're going to catch a cold if you stay out any longer." Ben advised. Taking a step closer, Ben sighed as a few droplets hit his hair and shoulders.

"No."

"Did you and Mal get into another fight?" Ben asked softly.

Lately the daughter of Maleficent, and the son of Cruella De Vil have been having more arguments but neither would tell Ben what they were about.

Silence.

"Babe-”

"She hates me for taking you from her. She thinks if I never told you how I felt, you would be her happy ever after. She would be the one you wanted, and not me.” Carlos said as he leaned against the balcony. Ben felt his heart tighten at the statement. “Carlo-”

“She's one of my best friends and now she hates me. She hates because I fell in love with you. I can't help that I love you, and that you love me?” Ben's heart broke as he immediately moved towards the soaking boy taking him into his arms. Carlos sighed as Ben pulled him into his chest before sliding them down onto the ground.

“I love you and never doubt that. Yes, maybe another life I could have loved Mal but not in this life. In this life, I love one Carlos De Vil not Mal. I always liked you from the moment I saw you. Even if Mal’s spell I felt something for you and when it was broken I knew I had to tell you. It just happens that you told me before I could tell you. I love you Carlos De Vil.”

Carlos didn't speak for a few minutes before he glanced up towards Ben, “I love you too.”

“Now, let's get inside and take a nice long bath.”

“Okay.”


End file.
